Runaway Hope
by AristaInLove
Summary: Running from a major crime syndicate, Lynden finds herself taking on several names and identities. Now, she has to face her choices once again, but will the outcome be the same? [Sinnoh, Team Rocket, Modern Day, AU, OC based]


**Author's Notes & Disclaimer**: This takes place largely in the Sinnoh region, functioning under the assumptions that Team Galactic never existed. Imagine Team Rocket as a highly organized mob, and the region modernized. Unbeta'd. I make no claim on Pokemon or similarities herein. Enjoy, and thank you for reading!

* * *

A woman who appeared in her late twenties exited the department store well after its closing time. The night air brought goosebumps to her flesh; she'd forgotten a jacket that day. Even though it was near the middle of spring, the nights still got cold. Saying goodnight to the older woman, who was locking the doors of the large building, the younger made her way down the path into the city of Veilstone.

Passing through the center of the city, the woman made her way to the outskirts of town. Rubbing her arms every so often, she cursed herself for forgetting her jacket once again. Coming upon a small apartment complex, she waved politely to a few of her neighbors standing outside smoking.

"Evening, Mr. Roldo," she greeted the elderly men, "Mr. Jansen."

"You forget your jacket again, Lynn?" The one called Mr. Roldo chuckled, handing her his cigarette. She took a drag and passed it back. "Your memory's worse than mine."

"Yeah, yeah," she laughed. Fumbling with her keys, Lynn walked towards the entrance to the complex. "I'll see you gentlemen later."

The men said their goodbyes, still puffing away. Lynn sighed to herself as she checked the row of mailboxes in the entryway. Number 319, Lynden Brown, was once again empty. Not that she ever expected anything. Lynn trudged up the stairs to the third floor, her body tired from a double shift at the department store.

She pushed the key into the wobbly doorknob of her apartment and nudged it open. Her Kadabra, Andromeda, greeted her with a skeptical expression.

"What are you doing at the door?" Lynn questioned. It was strange of the psychic Pokemon to be waiting for her.

_Ian __is __here__._ Andromeda projected her thoughts into Lynn's mind. Lynn frowned as Andromeda's dislike of her boyfriend washed through her. She smiled sadly at the Pokemon as she kicked off her shoes. Andromeda seemed to take that as the response she was waiting for, and disappeared from the entryway.

Lynn entered her living room and was greeted with the sight of her boyfriend snoozing on the couch. She smiled, taking in the sight of his ruffled brown hair and calm face. They had been dating for nearly a year; she had given him a key to her apartment a month ago. He didn't normally drop by unannounced, a sign that his visit tonight was important.

Lynn sat on the coffee table and gently shook Ian awake. He smiled sleepily as his eyes opened and he sat up.

"Get out late?" he questioned, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, must've dozed off."

"Mmm," Lynn hummed. She suspected that Andromeda probably had something to do with his sleepy state. "What are you doing here so late?"

Ian looked at her, his expression morphing into one of shock and then embarrassment. He fidgeted with his shirt collar. "Uh, yeah. I meant to surprise you. Candles and flowers, or something..."

She raised an eyebrow at him as she pulled her dark blonde hair out of its bun. It felt much better to have it loose after a long day pulled tight.

"Why don't I make us some tea."

"No, no," Ian protested, stopping Lynn from standing. He blushed slightly. "I need to talk to you about something."

Lynn gulped. She didn't like the way he was beating around the bush and fidgeting awkwardly. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch and pulled something out. A small, black velvet box.

"I, um. I know we haven't really been together that long, but I couldn't wait. The past year has been wonderful, you have made me a better person. Happy," he smiled at her. Lynn stared at him, her eyes wide and mouth agape. "Everything about us just feels right. Lynden Brown, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Lynn continued to stare at him, her hands covering her mouth. Her eyes watered up. His smile faltered as he waited for a response from the woman in front of him. Hands shaking, Lynn reached for the box. Inside was a beautiful, simple diamond ring. It was perfect.

_You __need __to __say __no__, __Lynden_. Lynn gasped as Andromeda's thoughts entered her mind. She closed the box, set it on the coffee table next to her and reached for Ian's hands.

"Ian, I-" her voice cracked slightly. Taking a moment to compose herself, Lynn sighed. Andromeda was right, she just couldn't bring herself to say it. "This is a lot to take in."

Ian's gaze drifted down, his shoulders slumped in rejection. He squeezed her hands once before standing up. Grabbing his jacket, he looked back at her. "Just think about it, okay?"

"Ian, wait!" Lynn called out, but it was too late. The door slammed shut behind him, the ring still sitting next to her. Curling herself up on the couch, still warm from where Ian just sat, Lynn cried. After a few moments, she could feel the Kadabra's presence beside her. She looked up at her beloved Pokemon.

_You __did __the __right __thing__._

Lynn sighed, her throat sore. "I love him," she whispered, hoping Andromeda would understand. That she would understand how it got this far.

Andromeda nodded, a frown on her face. _You__'__re __not __who __he __thinks __you __are__. __You __can__'__t __be__._

Lynn stared at the box on the coffee table as Andromeda stroked her leg once in understanding before leaving the room. Lynn understood what Andromeda meant; her entire life here was a lie. She had run away, and she couldn't afford to stay in one place too long and be found. They just couldn't take that risk, even after so much time.

They'd already been here too long. It was time to leave.


End file.
